Suffer and Relive
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Bones, un tueur en série, un kidnappng, une vie à jamais bouleversée. Première fic sur Bones, vieille de plus de 5 ans, soyez indulgent.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, j'ai décidé de poster ma seule et unique fic sur **Bones**, à savoir que je l'ai commencé il y a 5 ans et que je n'ai jamais prit le temps de la finir._

_Je ne sais pas si vous l'aimerez, ni même si j'aurais des commentaires. Je croise les doigts pour ça, ne serait-ce que pour m'indiquer ce qui va et ne va pas._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cette fic. Je ne sais pas encore combien elle aura de chapitres et si jamais je manque d'inspiration en court de route, j'espère que vous pourrez me venir en aide avec vos idées._

_Cette fic à été commencée il y a longtemps donc, aucun risque de spoiler._

_Bonne lecture,_

_**Sweety**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Tempérance Brennan était en train de travailler seule dans son bureau. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ce soir après le travail. Elle n'avait personne à la maison pour l'attendre et lui demander comment s 'était déroulée sa journée de travail, personne pour lui préparer un bain bien chaud dans lequel elle pourrait se prélasser des heures durant, en somme personne dans sa vie. Ses seuls amis étaient ses collègues de travail qui avaient, eux, des gens qui attendaient leur retour après une dure journée de travail.<p>

Angéla retrouvait Hodgins. La spécialiste en reconstitution faciale avait trouvait l'âme sœur en la personne de Jack Hodgins. Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux là s'entendraient si bien, à tel point qu'ils s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre pour le reste de leur vie. Zack, comme à son habitude travaillerait sûrement sur une de ses nombreuses thèse d'examen, il ne cessait jamais de faire des recherches sur divers sujets qui en fin de compte pouvaient lui être utile dans le cadre de son travail. Et Booth passerait la soirée avec Parker. Ce soir c'était son soir de garde et l'agent du FBI l'attendait impatiemment toute la semaine. Il aimait tellement son fils qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui.

Brennan l'enviait parfois, avoir quelqu' un à aimer et surtout quelqu' un qui vous aimait ce devait être si bien. Comment pourrait-elle le savoir, elle avait passé sa vie à fuir les gens et, à la disparition de ses parents elle avait été placée dans une famille d'accueil, ce qui n'avait pas facilité ses rapports avec les autres. Mais ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre c'était ses sentiments pour Booth, elle l'aimait beaucoup et elle ne voulait pas y croire car elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour et surtout elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

Angéla ne cessait de lui dire que ça sautait aux yeux, elle n'y croyait pas, ou alors y croyait-elle mais avait peur des conséquences d'une telle révélation. Le fait est que pour le moment elle évitait le sujet avec sa meilleure amie et tout allait pour le mieux entre les deux collègues. Malgré tout, parfois, elle se surprenait à penser à lui, dans la journée lorsqu'elle était seule dans son bureau ou chez elle le soir, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire, s'l pensait à elle….

Mais pour le moment elle se concentrait sur son travail. Elle aimait son travail et il lui permettait de penser à autre chose l'espace de quelques heures. Et les heures allaient passer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le soir arriva et elle continua de travailler malgré le départ de tous ses collègues. Elle se laissa quand même quelques heures de repos sur son divan, dans son bureau puis reprit sa tâche. Elle travaillait encore lorsque le matin arriva, si vite qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle aperçut ses premiers collègues qui arrivaient frais et dispos pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Elle les observa un moment puis se retira de nouveau dans son bureau. Elle fut prise de nostalgie et versa quelques larmes en pensant à se qu'aurait pu être sa vie si ses parents n'avaient pas disparut lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans et si elle n'avait pas du se forger cette carapace qu'elle avait du mal à retirer à présent.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les pas derrière elle et elle fut surprise de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et fit face à l'intrus.

« Booth. »

« Bones, vous avez pleuré ? »

« on, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Les larmes sur votre joue. »

Il essuya alors ce qui restait des larmes avec son pouce et, le contact de son doigt sur la peau douce de la jeune femme le fit frissonner. Bones ressentit la même chose et tout deux se sentirent alors un peu gêné. L'agent du FBI recula pour détendre l'atmosphère et tenta de ramener la conversation sur l'affaire en cours. Bones le remercia du regard.

Cette affaire était d'une importance capitale, il s'agissait quand même d'un tueur en série et il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter. Angéla fit alors irruption dans le bureau et tendit un rapport à son amie qui trouva un prétexte pour s'éloigner du bel agent qui la fixait encore de ses beaux yeux noir.

« 'ai reconstituais le visage de la jeune femme qui à été retrouvée dans le lac et j'ai même retrouvé son identité, il s'agit de Monique Spender. »

« Bravo Angéla. »

« ais de rien ma chérie, elle à disparue il y a trois mois de son lieu de travail et personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenus. »

« Maintenant on sait. »

Booth prit le dossier des mains de l'anthropologue et regarda les photos de la jeune victime. Elle avait été très belle, sa vie s'était éteinte trop tôt.

« Angéla vous pouvait faire une recherche sur les autres victimes et trouver ce qui les relies les unes aux autres ? »

« Mais bien sûre bel homme. »

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce et Bones se retrouva de nouveau seule avec Booth, mais le sujet était lancé et plus rien ne pourrait la distraire à présent. Et la journée s'écoula ainsi, à faire des recherches sur toutes les victimes, quatre en tous, et savoir ce qui les reliaient. Ils étaient parvenus à savoir que toutes les jeunes femmes avaient des postes influant et dirigeaient les autres.

Autre chose avait de l'importance, il semblait que le tueur enlevait ses victimes peu de temps avant une pleine lune et justement il y en avait une dans seulement trois jours, mais ils ne savaient toujours rien sur le tueur. Ils espéraient seulement qu'ils pourraient l'empêcher de nuire une fois de plus.

« Vous savez Bones, vous avez une sacrée équipe de fouines, ils bossent dure et sans se plaindre, vous devriez peut-être sortir un soir boire un verre avec eux, je pense que ça leur ferais plaisir. »

« Je ne sais pas, je…. »

« Pourquoi vous refusez toujours de faire des choses avec les autres ? »

« Je ne refuse pas mais je,… »

« Vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous plonger dans le travail avant de vous coucher. »

« Non, je…. »

« Et demain vous viendrez ici vous replonger dans le travail. »

« Booth, vous pouvez me laisser finir mes phrases s'il vous plaît. »

« Oh, pardon. »

« Donc je disais que j'allais rentrer me changer, je sors ce soir. »

Booth fut surprit de l'entendre dire ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son amie sorte le soir et ces mots sortant de sa bouche le surprirent un peu. Mais il était heureux pour elle. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que la soirée se fasse avec Angéla et non pas avec un autre homme.

« Je sors avec Angie ce soir. »

Il était rassuré. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. Il aimait la voir sourire, et elle aimait aussi ce visage exprimant tant de bonheur qu'elle aurait dit n'importe quoi pour qu'il lui sourie. En réalité elle allait rentrer chez elle et se plonger dans le travail avant de se coucher. Booth la connaissait décidément trop bien. Mais elle voulait qu'il la laisse travailler ce soir, cette affaire était trop importante pour qu'elle se permette la moindre distraction.

Elle voulait attraper ce tueur avant qu'il ne fasse une autre victime, qu'importe le temps qu'elle y passerait. Il était de son devoir de protéger ces femmes, même si elle n'était pas flic, n'avait pas de badge ni d'arme.

Booth la laissa donc seule, pensant qu'elle allait s'amuser pour une fois, sans savoir que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il allait la voir.

Mais qui aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver? Qui aurait pu prédire que la prochaine victime était déjà choisie et que ce soir elle allait disparaitre?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors? Bon, pas bon? Donnez moi votre avis que je puisse m'améliorer.<p>

Je ne posterais pas plus d'un chapitre par semaine, désolée mais j'ai plusieurs fics en court donc je me partage entre toutes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis horriblement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps avant de poster la suite. J'ai un petit problème informatique et j'ai perdu ma fic, par chance j'ai trouvé une sauvegarde dans l'ordinateur de mon père, allez savoir comment c'est arrivé là._

_Enfin, voici le chapitre 2 et je vous promets de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps avant le prochain poste._

_Merci encore pour tout ces commentaires, d'autant que ma fic date de plus de 5 ans et que mon style a changé depuis._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Donc, Bones elle prit ses affaires et pour une fois alla au parking prendre sa voiture, seule. Elle savait que l'affaire était entre de bonnes mains durant la nuit., la police avait pas mal d'élément en leur possession et son travail était fait, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus même si pendant ses temps libre elle continuait de travailler dessus. Et c'était vrai, elle n'était pas de la police et elle ne pouvait qu'attendre de savoir si le tueur avait était arrêté. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de rester sans rien faire, mais pour le moment elle devait rentrer chez elle.<p>

Bones se dirigeait vers sa voiture en pensant encore au doigt de Booth sur son visage, elle avait tant aimait ce contact bref mais charger d'intensité, elle aurait voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Angéla avait mit fin à cet instant magique sans le savoir, heureusement sinon elle serait devenus folle. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait que ces deux là sortent ensemble.

Perdu dans ses pensée elle fut surprise par une main sur son épaule mais cette fois ce n'était pas celle Booth, elle se retourna mais n'eu pas le temps de voir son agresseur. Elle tenta néanmoins de se défendre.

« Lâchez-moi sales types. »

« Ne te débat pas ça ne sert à rien. Tu es seule et nous sommes trois. »

« Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement, je ne me laisserais pas faire. »

« Je vois bien mais bientôt tu ne pourras plus te défendre. »

En effet, l'homme lui injecta une dose de somnifère dans le bras, elle commença alors à se sentir groguie.(pas certaine de l'orthographe, désolée)

**- o -**

Booth s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture lorsqu'il vit le reflet de Brennan dans le rétroviseur de sa portière. Elle était vraiment belle, il réalisa soudain qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, il jouait à l'autruche depuis trop longtemps il faudrait bien qu'il se décide à lui parler, en espérant qu'elle aurait les même sentiments à son égard.

Avant de démarrer, il regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme et il vit un homme s'approcher d'elle par derrière et lui pauser une main sur l'épaule, il ne s'inquiéta pas mais la réaction de la jeune femme le fit réviser son jugement.

Celle-ci fit face à son assaillant mais il était trop fort pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et soudain deux autre silhouettes apparurent et neutralisèrent la jeune femme. Il sorti alors de sa voiture en courant, son instinct lui disait que le tueur en série qu'il recherchait s'en prenait à la femme qu'il aimait.

Brennan pensa à Booth qui ne devait pas être loin de là et qui ne savait pas qu'elle était en danger, et là elle le vit qui courait dans sa direction. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il avait sentit sa détresse et il venait à son secours. Elle croisa son regard et y lu de la peur et de la détermination. La peur de la perdre et l'envie de la sauver.

L'agent du FBI accéléra sa course mais une voiture arriva en trombe et l'homme jeta Brennan à l'intérieur. Booth courut encore plus vite mais il n'arriva pas à temps et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage de la jeune femme qui hurlait son nom au pare-brise arrière de la voiture. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un qu'à cet instant (sauf pour Parker). Il fit demi-tour et retourna au labo pour convoquer les « fouines ». Il était certain que Tempérance avait été enlevé part le tueur qu'ils recherchaient depuis si longtemps et si c'était bien lui, alors il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre à la jeune femme.

Angéla fut la première à arriver au labo, suivit de prés par Hodgins puis de Zack. Camille arriva bien plus tard car elle habitait beaucoup plus loin que les autres. Une fois tout le monde réunis, Booth exposa la situation et ils se mirent tous au travail. Chacun donnait de son mieux pour trouver une piste qui les conduirait au tueur mais ce dernier était bien trop prudent et il était impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit qui permette de retrouver Brennan. Le temps passait et Booth ne tenait plus en place, il fallait qu'il la retrouve, il devait tous faire pour la ramener à ses amis, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, il se rendait vraiment compte à cet instant à quel point il aimait la jeune anthropologue et il avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire. Il voulait tellement la retrouver, de plus il avait promis à Max Brennan qu'il veillerait toujours sur sa fille, si jamais elle venait à mourir il ne tiendrait pas parole et il ne lui était jamais arrivait de manquer à sa parole. Il n'allait sûrement pas commencer avec elle, il se le refusait. De plus il ne saurait pas comment expliquait à tous ses amis qu'il n'avait réussit à sauver une personne aussi proche de lui alors qu'il en avait tant sauvé qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Perdu dans ses réflexions il ne remarqua pas Camille, appuyait sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle l'observait depuis quelques instants et se disait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant de détresse dans le regard de cet homme, d'habitude si fort, qui à cet instant avait besoin d'être réconforté.

« Ne te torture pas comme ça Seeley. »

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

« On va la retrouver ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas Camille, les autres victimes ont étaient retrouvé mortes. Je ne voudrais pas la retrouver morte elle aussi. »

« Nous la retrouverons vivante, je te le promets. »

En disant cela elle s'était rapprochée de lui et à présent elle le serrait dans ses bras. Pas comme une femme amoureuse mais comme une amie qui soutenait un ami dans la détresse. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé du bureau de Brennan et se réconforté l'un l'autre.

Hodgins ne supportait pas non plus de ne rien trouver qui puisse l'aidait à retrouver sa chef. D'autant qu'il savait ce qu'enduraient les victimes de ce monstre avant de mourir et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il souhaitait pour la jeune femme. Il voulait absolument faire de son mieux, même ça ne servait à rien, le tueur était beaucoup trop méthodique, il ne laissait aucune piste exploitable et c'était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait encore sévir à ce jour. Le chercheur fut alors prit d'une telle rage qu'il jeta au sol tous ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il ne pourrait pas la sauver et il le savait, elle allait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, il le savait et ni lui ni personne ne pourrait rien y faire, ils retrouveraient son corps dans trois mois, comme les autres victimes, horriblement mutilée, à peine reconnaissable….

Angéla pénétra dans le bureau et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son mari, elle aussi été très inquiète car Brennan était sa meilleure amie et elle ne voulait pas la perdre elle non plus. Personne au labo ne voulait perdre le docteur Tempérance Brennan, pas même le chef de Booth au FBI, Cullen. Elle avait par le passé tentait de sauver sa fille, atteinte d'un cancer des os mais elle n'avait rien pu faire car le cancer était à un stade beaucoup trop avancé et la jeune fille était morte quelques temps plus tard, mais grâce à son intervention d'autres personne avaient pu être sauvé. C'est pourquoi il voulait à présent tous faire pour la retrouver. Il avait mis tous les hommes disponibles sur cette affaire et ils avaient ordres de ne pas rentrer chez eux tant qu'ils n'y auraient pas de pistes exploitables. Mais malgré tout leur travail acharné ils ne parvinrent pas à trouver la moindre piste qui pourrait leur indiquer ou le tueur avait emmené sa nouvelle victime. Le directeur Cullen s'investis lui- même dans l'enquête afin de la retrouver au plus vite.

**- o -**

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils recherchaient le tueur de la pleine lune et tous connaissaient parfaitement son mode opératoire. Ils savaient que le docteur Brennan risquait le pire avec ce fou et il fallait absolument la retrouver avant qu'elle ne finisse sur une table froide à l'institut Jefferson, sous le scalpel du docteur Saroyan. Booth savait bien que son supérieur n'aimait pas beaucoup sa collègue car c'était une fouine mais il la respectait aussi beaucoup pour son travail. Elle avait aidé à résoudre beaucoup d'affaire, et même si ses méthodes n'étaient pas très conventionnelles, elles étaient pourtant efficaces. Chacun savait à quel point le docteur Brennan était importante pour l'institut et surtout pour ses amis. Personne ne la laisserait tomber. Ils la chercheraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils la retrouvent, morte ou vive, mais Booth préférait que ce soit vivante.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore une fois j'ai beaucoup de retard, je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée._

_Mais voici enfin la suite en espérant que vous êtes toujours là._

J_'espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon Noël._

_Bonne lecture,_

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Tempérance Brennan se trouvait dans une sorte de cave au sous-sol d'un immeuble. Elle entendait des bruits au-dessus de sa tête de temps à autre, comme si il y avait des habitations. Mais elle doutait que le tueur opère aussi librement dans les caves d'un immeuble aussi peuplée. Et pourtant c'était bien le cas, l'homme agissait dans sa propre cave mais pas seul car d'autre personne l'assistait dans ses démarche macabre. Une femme et un autre homme était toujours là lorsqu'il venait pour la nourrir le soir. Elle n'avait droit qu'à un seul repas par jour, c'est ce qui lui permettait de savoir depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là car de sa geôle elle ne pouvait voir la lumière du jour. Elle avait tentait de fuir à mainte reprise mais chaque tentative s'était soldée par un échec et elle ne faisait plus rien à présent, elle s'était comme résignée à vivre ici. A chaque tentative d'évasion, son ravisseur lui avait fait subir diverses tortures, si bien qu'elle se contentait de vivre les jours en espérant qu'il y en aurait un autre puis un autre, et ainsi de suite. Le temps avait passait et cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était là. Elle rêvait de Booth chaque nuit, elle le voyait la retrouvait dans cette cave mais à chaque fois il arrivait trop tard et elle était morte. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai mais elle allait de plus en plus mal. Son ravisseur la torturait tous les jours un peu plus et elle se demandait si elle aurait encore la force de tenir un mois de plus, elle doutait déjà de tenir un jour de plus…. Mais elle le devait.<p>

Soudain une porte claqua derrière elle, il était de retours.

« Ma belle et douce Tempérance, vous êtes réveillée. »

« Laissez moi partir, je vous en pris. »

« Voyons, vous savez que ce n'est pas possible. Vous êtes trop précieuse pour moi je ne peux pas vous rendre votre liberté. »

« Au moins, tant que je suis là je sais que vous ne faite de mal à personne d'autre. »

« C'est là que vous vous trompez ma chère. Je ne vous tue pas mais une autre le sera à votre place. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, j'ai une méthode à respecter. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Je vous en pris. »

« Pourquoi? Que vais-je y gagner ? »

Tempérance ne savait quoi répondre. Elle savait qu'une autre jeune femme allait être tué à sa place et elle s'en voulait alors qu'elle ni pouvait absolument rien. Elle sombrait dans la dépression et s'était mauvais car elle risquait de ne plus vouloir se battre pour survivre. Elle ne tentait plus quoi que ce soit pour fuir mais elle n'avait pas cessait d'espérer voir arriver son ami le plus cher, Booth. Lui seul pouvait l'aider et malgré sa dépression elle voulait croire qu'il allait venir.

Un jour de plus venait de s'écouler et la jeune femme souffrait vraiment de ses blessures. Elle n'avait pas été soignées et elle commencées à s'infecter. La jeune complice du tueur tenta de convaincre son chef de la laissé aider la pauvre jeune femme en prétextant qu'il pourrait la garder en vie plus longtemps ainsi, alors celui-ci accepta.

« Merci, » Tempérance ne pouvait s'empêcher de la remercier de son geste

« Ne me remerciez pas. »

« Pourquoi? Vous venez de m'éviter une septicémie »

« Mais pas la torture qu'il va vous infliger lorsque vous irez mieux. »

« Tortures ? »

« Oui, comme à chacune de ses victimes, vous n'avez pas lus leur dossier alors que vous enquêté dessus. »

« Je ne me suis occupé que de donner la cause de la mort, je n'avais pas finis mon travail quand il m'a enlevé. »

« Eh bien, maintenant vous savez à quoi vous attendre. »

Sur ce elle laissa la jeune anthropologue songeuse et effrayé. Elle allait être torturée, elle préférait la mort que la torture. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter les coups et les violences que ce monstre lui réservait.

Elle pensait à Booth à chaque secondes. La dernière fois qu' 'elle l'avait vus il tentait de la secourir, et même si elle se retrouvait là aujourd'hui, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait tout tenté mais ses ravisseurs étaient plus nombreux et mieux organisés. Mais elle savait qu'il la retrouverait.

Malgré le peu de temps de leur séparation il lui manquait déjà. Sa voix, son rire, son regard… Tout en cet homme lui manquait. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant besoin de lui, ils n'étaient que partenaires mais pourtant elle voulait de nouveau être auprès de lui, dans ce restaurant qu'il aimait tant pour manger une bonne part de tarte…. Elle se promit que lorsqu'ils se reverraient elle l'inviterait à manger dans ce restaurant juste pour qu'ils soient tous les deux. Et elle lui dirait à quel point elle aime être avec lui. En attendant elle devait être forte pour lui, elle le décevrait si elle ne tenait pas tête à ses ravisseurs.

Le temps passa et tous les jours, le tueur revenait et lui faisait subir les pires horreurs. Mais Tempérance tenait bon. Elle rêvait encore à l'arrivé de Booth pour la sauver, même si il ne venait jamais. Elle avait des marques partout sur le corps, dues à des coups. Et des bleus sur les cuisses, car l'homme ne se contentait pas de le frapper, il prenait également du plaisir de temps en temps et en faisait profiter son assistant. La jeune complice ne faisait rien pour les en dissuader mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que la jeune femme vivait chaque jour, si bien qu'après chaque séance de torture elle venait soigner Brennan.

Un jour, elle lui tendit une enveloppe contenant des photos. Tempérance hésita à les regarder mais l'autre lui fit comprendre qu'elle serait heureuse de les voir. Elle obtempéra donc et elle fixa les images.

« Booth…. »

« Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez avoir quelque chose qui vous ferait oublier où vous êtes. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais au moins vous pourrez vous endormir avec lui. »

« Merci, merci. »

« De rien. Vous savez, il vous cherche encore. »

« La police ? »

« Non, la police a cessé ses recherches, ça fait presque deux mois maintenant. »

« Deux mois ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »

« C'est normal. »

« Qui me cherche alors ? »

« Votre ami. Il ne croit pas à votre mort. »

A la pensée que Booth puisse croire qu'elle était encore en vie, une douce chaleur lui réconforta le cœur. Il n'abandonnait pas, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, elle le reconnaissait bien là, « son » Booth ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Ainsi le soir elle s'endormit avec la photo de son ami dans la main. Toutes ses pensées allèrent pour lui, Angéla, Hodgins, Zack et même Camille. Ils étaient tous ses amis et ils lui manquaient tous. Ils étaient sa famille, au même titre que Russ, sa femme et ses belle- filles, ainsi que son père. Mais même si Zack avait été en hôpital psychiatrique elle l'appréciait toujours Il en était sorti à présent. Elle qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour son jeune assistant depuis qu'il avait été arrêtait un an plus tôt pour complicité de meurtre et cannibalisme. Heureusement il avait pu s'en sortir et elle se dit qu'une fois de retours chez elle, elle passerait une journée avec lui.

Elle réalisa qu' 'elle avait beaucoup de chose à faire si elle s'en sortait. Rien que pour ça elle devait s'en sortir et retrouver sa vie. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à abandonner alors elle se battrait pour sa vie.

_Je l__'aime, oh oui je l'aime. Cet homme m'a fait découvrir ce que je ne connaissais pas en moi, il m'a fait aimer le monde qui m'entoure. Je dois me battre pour lui, pour mon amour pour lui si je veux qui le sache un jour._

Ainsi, deux autres mois passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et chaque nuit qui passait elle se promettait de tenir pour lui et pour ses amis, ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle abandonne, ils avaient trop donné pour elle. Elle leur devait bien ça.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


End file.
